


Phone

by GrayMerrit



Series: Oh man. [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gavin is a dick, LMAO, but what's new, daddy kink connor, hank is googling options to abort while you're like a grown ass woman, hank is not amused, hank will kill you both, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: why does the universe do this to you





	Phone

“So, you call him ‘daddy.’” 

“Reed, I swear to God.” 

Gavin hadn’t let you forget the little incident at the restaurant. He made sure to bring it up every single time he saw you, which was fairly often, seeing as you now latched onto him to avoid seeing your father. Hank didn’t say a word to you, or even Connor, there was this lingering heat of burning anger that seemed to radiate off of the old man. Connor, bless him, was still confused as to why Hank was so angry with him. You wanted to explain it to him, you really did, but how were you going to have that conversation? Gavin chuckled next to you. Why did he find such joy in tormenting you? Was it a turn on for him or something? You turned sharply to stare at Reed, your eyes narrowing dangerously at the man. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood and mumbled an apology, skittering off in the opposite direction. 

You couldn’t avoid your father forever, of course, and you ended up back at your regular desk near him. Connor was standing quietly next to Hank’s desk, shifting through some reports before handing them to the lieutenant. You needed to offer some kind of apology, right? You were a grown woman with grown woman needs! What does it matter what you call your android boyfriend behind closed doors? Besides, that’s where it’s supposed to stay; behind closed doors. Gaining new confidence, you stood from your desk and walked over to your father, lips parting to speak up. 

_“Daddy, please!”_

Now, you never had suicidal tendencies or thoughts, but in that very moment, you actually wanted to take the gun strapped to your hip and put a bullet through your head. 

_“You’re going to cum on daddy’s cock, aren’t you? Such a good little slut.”_

You turned slowly to see a small group of officers huddled around a red-faced Gavin holding what appeared to be the phone you had gifted to Connor a few months prior. You couldn’t keep count at how many times you told Connor to put a lock on the damn thing, since Gavin loved to torment the poor android. And now, there was Reed, playing a video that Connor kept in his gallery for a certain purpose. A mixture of yours and your boyfriend’s moans had echoed from the phone. Connor looked up from the reports and frowned, LED flickering to yellow. Didn’t he leave that on his own desk? When did Reed get ahold of that. You didn’t have to look at your father to know that he was once again seething with rage. 

“You both have 2 minutes to get the fuck out of here before I put a bullet into both of your assholes.” 

“Lieutenant, I don’t think that would be a very fatherly thing to do to your dau—” Poor Connor had no idea what was happening, again, as your gripped his wrist and hauled ass out of the building. But, not before snatching the phone from Gavin, who was still frozen and blushing like a 15 year old virgin. And here you thought you could just get one, single break. 

“Detective Anderson, we aren’t supposed to be leaving for another 3 hours, why are you—” 

“Jesus Christ, Connor, for a ‘super smart android’ deviant, you are really fucking clueless!”


End file.
